


糯米丸 24

by tianluoluo



Category: tingting william
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo





	糯米丸 24

“不用不用，不能删。已经发了的就不要撤了，影响力小的直接屏蔽，不要发酵就好。还没有发的，我一会儿叫Adrian把最新的名单给你，多找几个人做。”  
刘昊然一边看着后视镜调转方向盘，一边用耳机跟町儿讲话。  
”那更不能动了。拿几个黑号在下面评论，骂得离谱一点，反驳别拿粉丝的号，该怎么说你知道。这个务必仔细，做像一点。有几个？。。。哦，还好，工作量不算特别大。“  
”我知道，本身就没错，他又不是跟别人，车内本就是私人空间。”  
“没有，不用道歉。有人准备好要搞你，当然快，我们够快了。”说完又补充一句，“而且也没拍到什么。。。什么。。。。。。过份露骨的镜头。”  
“嗯。我一会儿要开会。Adrian会联系你，其他门户网站他会处理，你有什么需要直接跟他讲，他解决不了的打常丝电话。”  
“不用。。。威廉几点收工？“  
”OK，叫他别瞎想。“

  
***  
一个小时后，化妆间。  
陈伟霆刚刚卸完妆，闭着眼睛靠在椅背上休息，听见町儿推门，才缓缓睁开眼。  
町儿走到化妆台前，怒气冲冲地瞪着镜子里的陈伟霆。  
陈伟霆看着镜子里的町儿，歪头，一根指头玩儿自己头发，“干嘛。”  
正宇看町儿来者不善，试探指指门外面，“我。。。先出去？”  
町儿点点头，继续转头怒视陈伟霆。  
等正宇把门关上，陈伟霆把转椅转过去面对着町儿，慢条斯理地把左腿架在右腿上，一副洗耳恭听的架势。  
町儿把他的手机拿出来，低头划拉几下，然后把手机扔到化妆台上。  
陈伟霆撇着嘴耸耸肩，伸手去拿手机。  
  
手机上正在播放的，是一段视频。  
更准确地说，是他和刘昊然在车后座。。。那个什么。。。的视频。  
摄制者的视角是透过车后面的挡风玻璃看车内，角度很刁钻，从视频清晰度来看距离应该很远。  
因为刘昊然坐在后座，他坐在刘昊然大腿上，所以拍摄者镜头里出现的是他的正面。  
不过视频里的他根本没有空闲去察觉有镜头在拍他。他正勾着刘昊然的脖子坐在他身上，喘息着低头吻他。  
身子好像被什么东西顶弄着微微起伏，他抵着刘昊然的额头吻没几下，又像游泳的人从水下探出头换气一样，蹙着眉把脸埋到他肩上喘。喘够了抬起头，抵着他肩头，嘴巴微张着，下巴带点湿，被剧烈地顶弄两下，爽得仰着脖子微微翻白眼。  
  
陈伟霆看着屏幕中的自己。  
视频没有声音，可是他敢肯定，如果车里有个录音机，肯定能听到自己当时叫得比看起来还要骚。  
视频只有三分钟，末尾拍摄者似乎被什么东西惊扰到，镜头猛地一晃，失了焦。  
町儿抱着臂，歪头恶狠狠盯他。  
陈伟霆仿佛看的是完全不相关的人的视频，随手一划，饶有兴味地浏览起下面的评论。  
半响，点点头，满是戏谑意味地开口，“完全在你掌握之中啊。”  
町儿看起来费了很大劲才忍住不揍他。  
  
町儿抬头望天，深吸一口气，“掌握之中？我他妈得快要被你吓到住院好吗！”  
说着双手合十对着陈伟霆拜，“算我求求你，祖宗，你以后要发情，能不能看看时间地点？我十条命也不够送的！”  
陈伟霆垂下眼脸低头摆弄两下手机，不看町儿，声音闷闷的，“刘昊然知道了？”  
町儿夸张地叹口气，“你说呢？”  
不然哪儿这么快就摆平。  
陈伟霆低着头，“哦。”  
沉默了半晌，又开口，“他怎么说？”  
町儿耸肩，“让你别瞎想。”  
陈伟霆点点头，也看不出来是高兴还是不高兴。  
略带歉意地伸手拍拍町儿的手臂，“害你费心了。”  
町儿无奈地叹气，“行了，知道就好。下不为例，听到没有？”  
陈伟霆疲惫地勾勾唇，“尽量。”

  
***  
陈伟霆故意装成很累的样子，町儿也不好再揪着不放。她有事需要跟副导演沟通，于是放他一个人在化妆间休息。  
陈伟霆趴在化妆台上，眼看着町儿把门带上。低头打开手机，把刚刚的视频重新播放。  
视频里的自己手在刘昊然背上用力，好好的白衬衫都被抓得皱起来，他却还浑然不觉，低着头趴在刘昊然肩窝里喘。他不知怎地，看得脸上、脖子上一阵一阵泛热。  
视频还没播到三分之二，他已经羞得快要喘不上气来。嘴唇发干，耳朵也热得像要烧起来。  
他把手机关掉，拿面前的水杯咕嘟咕嘟灌了好几大口，才稍稍舒服了些。  
想把刚刚看的画面从脑海里抹掉，谁知越是不想去想，那天晚上却越发清晰起来。  
  
是五个月前，在北京。  
那天下午，他在练习室发了脾气。  
因为有两个dancer一直出错，排了好几遍都一直在相同的地方卡壳。  
不过是件小事，只是他向来对伴舞要求高，再加上那天赶完通告刚下飞机就去练舞室，本身人就累着了，偏偏还一直被挑战耐性。  
于是当镜子里看到身后的人第三次出错，直接手一指门让她出去。  
本来也不是件大事，他以前也不是没发过火。  
他冷着脸转身去工作间，坐到桌子上休息，阿成给他拿水过来。  
意料之外地，被他骂到狗血淋头。  
他和阿成很早就认识，默契极佳，即使偶尔有分歧或不愉快也会很快和好。  
虽然大多数时间都是阿成主动让着他。  
他生气的时候说话向来不给人面子，这几年被宠得脾气越发大，再加上那天累到身体有点不舒服，种种因素加在一起，言语之间就有些伤人。  
阿成平时跟他相处，虽然知道他任性些，得顺毛捋，却也没听他对自己过什么重话。  
一下子也被气到。  
顶了两句，直接摔门走人。  
  
阿成一出去陈伟霆立马意识到话说重了。  
可是他哪里是会追过去哄人的类型。  
草草收尾了工作，一帮人不欢而散。

  
***  
刘昊然那天知道他晚上有约，本来只想打个电话提醒他不要玩太晚，结果电话里听到他舌头都大了，立马开车到酒吧来接人。  
酒吧人多眼杂。他醉酒不舒服，刘昊然刚扶他下楼他就忍不住在外面吐了，刘昊然看他的样子，不舍得他立马坐车，只好先把他扶到后座，让他靠怀里歇着。  
  
陈伟霆醉得身上发软，刘昊然在身边，温柔地把他抱着、安抚着。听到他声音，委屈和娇气都像被尘封在汽水瓶里突然找到出口了一样，咕嘟嘟地使劲儿冒泡。  
刘昊然拿橙子分了瓣喂给他吃，他只咬了一小口，就晕晕乎乎挤到刘昊然大腿上，勾着他的脖子把果肉用舌头喂到他嘴里，一边在他怀里吻他一边把他的手拿到自己衣服里。  
看刘昊然不回吻，还不乐意地抬头瞪他，眼睛里水光潋滟，下一秒就要掉眼泪似的，声音带鼻音，像赌气又像撒娇。“亲我！”  
  
凭刘昊然对他的了解，看到他先是醉成这个样子，又这副求亲求摸的死德性，肯定是有什么事不开心了，再联想到他下午的行程和下午助理无意间提的，刘昊然对他心情不好的原因都十拿九稳。  
和朋友偶尔吵个架，过个两天冷静下来，不用调停都能好。  
这个小笨蛋，搞得自己狼狈兮兮。  
刘昊然再把事儿不当回事儿，也少不了要好好安慰他。  
  
陈伟霆平常都受不住他认真做前戏，更何况那天还是醉了酒。  
被他上上下下摸了几下，就脸上泛红潮，身子哆嗦，要不是被抱着，怕是软得坐也坐不住。  
幸亏摄像机离得远，只能隐隐捕捉模糊的画面。他身上滑腻潮湿的触感，他被弄爽了之后一浪高过一浪的骚叫，他高潮时把真皮后座弄脏得一塌糊涂，都只有刘昊然一个人知道。  
这些年对狗仔关系打点得好，极少被拍，即使拍了也不会被放出来。那天晚上陈伟霆醉酒，两个人更是肆无忌惮地在酒吧后巷做得天翻地覆，根本没意识到有人在偷偷盯梢。

  
***  
陈伟霆烦躁地闭上眼睛。  
这种感觉就像是什么呢？就像是。。。做的时候被刘昊然抱到镜子跟前被迫看自己的样子。。。  
。。。刘昊然肯定也又看了一遍。。。或者很多遍。。。  
不知怎的，陈伟霆觉得“被千万个网友看到自己在男朋友怀里被吻到快晕过去”这件事，并没有“刘昊然也看了”这个想法带给他的烦恼多。  
或者说，他全部的烦恼都是来自“刘昊然也看了”。  
  
陈伟霆打开微信，隐秘地希望能看到自己期待的未读消息。  
未读十几条，有经纪人的，导演的，编辑的，朋友的。  
唯独和刘昊然的对话，依旧停留在三天前。  
陈伟霆关掉手机，泄了气般地趴到桌子上。  
别。瞎。想。  
他知道自己被拍到，就只是透过町儿留下冷冰冰的三个字。  
呜呜。。。就算他那天说得过份了。。。。  
肚子里还怀着他的宝宝呢。。。。  
镜子里的人脸红红的，嘴巴撅着，也不知道是在气那个人，还是在气自己。  
看着自己那副样子，又忍不住想起来视频里的场景。  
陈伟霆懊恼地把脑袋埋在臂弯里，小小地呜咽了一声。

  
***  
都觉得陈伟霆吃定了刘昊然，可是陈伟霆在某些时刻会强烈地觉得，明明是这个混蛋吃定自己。  
刘昊然把他惯出一身小毛病，然后对他的娇气和小性儿照单全收。可是陈伟霆偶尔觉得自己的喜怒哀乐在他面前近乎透明，而自己再怎么任性，总像是孙悟空在如来佛祖的手心里蹦跶，万事全在他掌握之中。  
反之，刘昊然极少对他生气，可是每次刘昊然生气，陈伟霆都觉得自己宛如被蒙着眼睛丢进了没人的房间。  
他哪个举动惹刘昊然生气，他有多生气，要气多久 ，要怎么才会不生气，他通通都没有底。  
就比如这次，刘昊然和他之前因为拍戏的事情几度险些擦枪走火，上个礼拜刘昊然来探班，他觉得他过度干涉，两个人在化妆间吵了起来，他说了很多气话，说到杀青都不要刘昊然来看他。  
其实大部分时间是他在发脾气，刘昊然一共也没说几句，走的时候还叫方青进房间陪陪他。  
可是后来接连几天，刘昊然都没有再主动给他打电话，连消息都没有。  
他知道刘昊然会关心他每天过得怎么样，就像他被拍的视频放到网上，刘昊然自己在视频里正脸都没露，却不惜动用人力财力把新////闻压////下去。  
可是他不给他打电话。  
他处理问题，不帮他处理情绪。  
  
他知道如果自己主动给他打电话，撒娇说不舒服，刘昊然甚至会哄他、安慰他。  
可是刘昊然还是在生他气。刘昊然生气不是那么轻易就可以过去的，他一定得让他觉得自己错了。。。或者付出其他什么代价。。。才行。  
两个人一周都没有说话，其间有天晚上，陈伟霆半夜醒过来，就差那么一点点就要主动拨给他了。  
可是他想到刘昊然最近在项目上忙到昏天黑地，说不定那个点打过去，接电话的还是小丝。  
后来就作罢了。  
  
直到一周后剧组安排媒体的探班和群访。  
探班之后提早收工，回酒店之后还有他和另外一个男演员的专访。  
可能町儿打点得好，抑或是某人像他爸一样，触角伸很长，反正没有人拿几天前的事情难为他。  
采访完了豁豁陪他酒店自己的咖啡厅买吃的，然后远远地就看见某人倚在吧台上，和制片人聊得正酣。  
陈伟霆回酒店的时候看到门口停着一辆黑色奔驰，他认出是他公司的车，心里还暗自嘀咕。  
不过看他们公司媒体也来了，他以为不是。  
没想到竟然是。  
刘昊然仿佛感应到陈伟霆在远远地看他，抬起头。两个人四目相对。  
陈伟霆愣了两秒，转身就走。  
点心也不要买了。  
刘昊然没追出去，转过头接着和导演聊天，只是开始显得有些心不在焉。  
  
豁豁跟陈伟霆进电梯，偷偷看他表情。  
陈伟霆盯着控制板，不说话。  
他也不知道自己是怎么了，明明好想他，看见了又忍不住赌气。  
可是看到他今天特地出现在这儿，知道他心里还是在乎自己在乎得要死，一想到之前几天受的冷落，反倒更委屈了。

  
***  
半小时后。  
刘昊然进门时，陈伟霆正躺在长沙发上假寐。  
刚刚受访时的衬衫和修身长裤还没有换，皮鞋也不脱，两条长腿交叠在一起，脚跟靠在沙发扶手上，手臂随意地从沙发上垂下来。  
刘昊然并没有去亲他，而是把目光投到茶几上。  
茶几上离沙发较远的一侧有一只被打开的漂亮蛋糕盒子，里面卖相十分精致的慕斯蛋糕只被吃了几口，沾着奶油的小叉子便被丢在一边。  
刘昊然坐到旁边单人沙发上，拿起他刚刚用过的小叉子试探地尝了一口，接着便自顾自地吃了起来。  
  
陈伟霆睁开眼睛瞥他一眼，皱眉，嘴巴撅起来。  
“不许吃我的蛋糕。”  
刘昊然歪头看他，一脸无辜地耸肩，“我以为你不喜欢。”  
说着把蛋糕盒子挪到他跟前，绕过去低头拿叉子切一小块，“现在吃吗，喂你？”  
陈伟霆蹙着眉把他手推开，掩着鼻子转身面向另一侧，“唔。。。拿开。”  
他怀孕之后一直不太爱闻奶油的味道。  
刘昊然乖乖把整只盒子推得远远的。  
然后低头盯着他看。  
陈伟霆没看见一样，闭了眼睛接着休息。  
这样过了大概七八分钟。  
  
茶几上陈伟霆的手机震动。  
陈伟霆睁眼，翻个身，看一眼茶几，又看刘昊然一眼。  
刘昊然自觉绕过去帮他拿手机。  
本来已经伸手准备递给他，低头看一眼来电显示，忽然改了主意，兀自按了接听。  
陈伟霆皱眉。  
“喂，Alex。”  
“是我。”  
“刚刚。”  
“噢。。。”刘昊然微微挑了一下眉，“。。。他刚刚有点不舒服，现在在睡觉，有什么事情，待会儿他醒了我转告他。”  
陈伟霆眯眼睛。  
“哦。。。没什么大事儿。。。他休息一下就好了。”  
“也行。”  
“嗯，那晚点儿见。”  
刘昊然挂了电话还没完，用密码解了锁开始研究起陈伟霆手机。  
  
陈伟霆在沙发上一根手指支着脑袋歪头看他，默默翻个白眼。”你有事儿？“  
刘昊然低着头，大拇指一路向下划拉，”看来ins上那些东西不是专门给我看的啊。。。早上一通下午一通晚上一通。。。当自己谁？电话打这么密？——他有事儿吗？“  
“谁他妈为了给你看，一个星期没消息来了就翻我手机，——你当你谁？“  
啪唧。  
刘昊然随手一撂，手机轻飘飘落到旁边沙发上。  
他对着躺沙发上的陈伟霆抬抬下巴，眉毛微挑，语气还算平静。”不是你不让我来？“  
陈伟霆耸肩，点头，“是，是我不让你来。“伸手指门口，”我现在也不想让你在这儿，你哪儿来的回哪儿去。”  
说着长腿一点地从沙发上起来，推开刘昊然往阳台走。“滚。”  
  
刘昊然被他一推也来了火气，伸手捉住陈伟霆的腰，从身后一把把人扯怀里。  
两个人身体紧紧贴在一起，陈伟霆觉得自己肺里的氧气都被挤压出来，他两只手推刘昊然的肩，“你。。。放手。。。”  
刘昊然一只手轻轻巧巧地把他推自己的手钳开，低头跟他对视，“一周没见了怎么火气还这么大？好好说话。“  
陈伟霆瞪他，抬起右腿蓄力狠狠磕了他左膝一下，趁他不备挣脱禁锢转身就走。  
下一秒，他还没反应过来是怎么回事，就被从身后拦腰抱起来，带到沙发上。  
刘昊然从后面箍着他的腰，把他抱在自己大腿上。陈伟霆感受到他的呼吸落到自己后颈，又热又急促。  
刘昊然一边舔舐他耳后的敏感部位，一边驾轻就熟地伸手隔着长裤揉弄他胯下的一块。  
陈伟霆背对着坐在他大腿上，眉头皱着，紧咬着下唇，想要推开他，粘腻的呻吟却很快不争气地的从喉间流出来，”哼哼。。。。。。嗯。。。。。。“

  
刘昊然满意地感受到怀里的身体喘得越来越厉害，侧过脸拿鼻子蹭他耳垂，”你只有这种时候才乖，是不是？“  
本身特殊时期就敏感，更何况还憋了一个星期没开荤。哪里受得了刘昊然从上到下一个敏感地带一个敏感地带地招呼。  
没过多久，别说挣扎了，好好坐着的力气都被抽走，偏偏又赌气不肯靠他怀里，被抱着，整个人像根软面条一样往前栽。  
刘昊然也意识到他没劲了，把他转个身，打横抱起来往餐桌那边走。  
陈伟霆躺在餐桌上，没力气骂人，脸颊红红的，只是喘，眼睛依旧瞪他，恶狠狠的。  
刘昊然视若无睹，握住他的脚腕给他脱掉尖头皮鞋和黑袜子，然后扯着脚腕往自己跟前拽。  
拽过来弯下腰，隔着西装裤舔他胯下鼓起来的一团。  
陈伟霆的脚趾蹭着桌子腿蜷缩起来，上半身不受控制地弓起来，空荡荡的餐桌连个可以握的支点都没有，只好胡乱地抓着餐桌边缘。  
刘昊然把他下面舔得完全鼓胀起来便撒手不管，手一撑坐上餐桌，翻个身一条腿跨过陈伟霆，然后居高临下地伸手开始隔着衬衫玩他的乳头。一边揉一边低头亲他嘴巴，语调温柔却又隐隐透出些危险，”老公不在的时候有没有自己弄过，嗯？“  
陈伟霆被他捏一下，忍不住红着眼睛呜咽。  
刘昊然摸他脸蛋，又笑眯眯亲他一下，“看来没有。。。好乖。”  
陈伟霆抬起手无力地抓他衬衫，“。。。难受”  
刘昊然立马领会到他意思，手指在衬衫上一路下滑，滑到他小腹，却停在那里不肯动。  
陈伟霆难耐地伸手去摸自己，理所当然地被他拿开。  
刘昊然手指在他小腹上慢条斯理地轻轻打圈，低头盯他眼睛，”叫我。“  
陈伟霆刚刚跟他吵架的气势早就被消磨殆尽，”老公。。。。。“  
刘昊然满意地挑眉，熟捻地把陈伟霆皮带松开，拉开裤链，把他抱在怀里亲亲耳朵，一只手把内裤和西装裤褪到屁股下面。  
后面早已一片泥泞，根本不需要润滑轻轻松松就能伸进两指，三指。  
刘昊然他身体里摸索，另一只手托着他的下巴观察他表情。  
凭他对他身体的熟悉，找到正确的位置几乎只用了几秒。然后陈伟霆就开始趴在他怀里不断地哆嗦，发出细碎的呻吟。  
刘昊然低头亲亲他下巴上的汗珠，摸摸他头发安抚他，陈伟霆呜咽一声，低头咬着他的肩射出一小股白浊，紧接着又是一股，又一股。。。。

  
***  
四十分钟之后。  
刘昊然坐在卧室的床上，陈伟霆还没从高潮中缓过来，趴在刘昊然肩上止不住地落泪。  
刘昊然轻轻拍抚着他的脊背，把手放在他胸口帮他调整呼吸。  
“咳咳。。。唔。。。。”  
刘昊然碰碰他脸颊，把橘子软糖剥了糖纸喂他。  
怕他吐出来，伸手在嘴边接着。  
好在陈伟霆把糖吃了下去，力气也一点点恢复过来。  
在刘昊然手里的纸巾里擤了鼻涕。又哭了一会儿，逐渐地找回了控制，止住了抽泣。  
想想刚刚那场情事，又是害羞又是委屈，一旦有了力气，便立马从刘昊然怀里挣脱出来，躺到枕头上拿被子裹住自己。  
刘昊然笑着摇摇头，凑过去摸他头发，”想吃东西吗？“  
陈伟霆闭着眼不说话。  
刘昊然亲亲他眼睫毛，给他把脚丫也盖盖好，”那你睡。“  
  
陈伟霆再次醒过来，是在浴缸里。  
会随着天空变颜色的天花板已经全暗。  
他瞥一眼身边的刘昊然，有气无力地动动嘴唇，“。。。你怎么还没死。。。”  
刘昊然下午在他身上泄了火，此时情绪好得很，笑眯眯地摸他脸，“我死了明天谁给你上药。”  
陈伟霆还想接着骂他，但无奈真的太困了，歪歪脑袋又睡过去。  
刘昊然让他站在浴缸子靠着自己，拿大浴巾给他擦身子。  
陈伟霆闭着眼睛，趴他肩上，嘴里依旧不依不饶。“死变态。。。”  
刘昊然忍不住被他逗笑，拿浴巾揉他挺翘的臀，“唔，我只对你一个人变态，最好反思一下是谁的问题。”  
  
刘昊然用浴巾裹着光溜溜的人抱回床上，陈伟霆脑袋埋在他肩窝里，迷迷糊糊哼哼唧唧。  
“我明天就去医院把你的种拿掉。。。”  
刘昊然抱着他，低头亲他耳朵，“不准乱说，拿掉痛死了。”  
把他放到枕头上，低头碰他鼻子。  
“我这么坏，应该好好把她生出来折磨我才对。“  
“呜呜。。。你走开。”  
“混蛋。。。。我饿死了。。。呜呜。。。”


End file.
